


Satisfaction

by Miss_Ellie_D



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Lemon, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Ellie_D/pseuds/Miss_Ellie_D
Summary: When Mello noticed the mistake in Near's plan, he decided to kidnap Near instead of Kiyomi Takada. However, he is unsure how to proceed with his kidnap victim. Mello only knows one thing for sure: he wants to get a visible emotion out of Near at least once. And for that he is prepared to use any means. Oneshot/Slash/Lemon/ Abuse
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I'm not an English native speaker so sorry if my English isn't always perfect.

**Satisfaction**

"What are you gonna do with him now, Mells?" Matt asked as Mello dropped into the chair beside him. He had to admit that Matt's question was quite justified. He had asked himself the same question.  
"You know you could have solved the problem in another way. There was no need to kidnap him."  
"Don't you think I know that?" he yapped at him. "What do you suggest? Should I just take him back to SPK and say 'Sorry, guys, it was a mistake. Here's Near back to you. Because I'm such a nice kind of person."

Mello clenched his fists in a rage and felt like punching something.  
Matt looked up from his Game Boy Color for the first time.  
"Calm down! Of course you can't just bring him back. They'd kill you on sight. After what you did, their faith in you is completely gone."  
"Fuck. This is all Near's fault. Why is he so stupid to play right into Kira's hands? He thinks he's the only one who had the smart idea to fake the Death Note.”  
Matt sighed out loud.  
"Yes, and you kidnapped him to save him from dying. Isn't that so?"  
"Cut the crap, Matt. You know how much I hate that ice block."  
"So you do plan on working with him after all?"  
Mello laughed hollowly while Matt lit a cigarette. By Mello's count, it was the eleventh today.  
"You know I'd never let myself get mixed up in anything like this. I can handle Kira on my own."  
"So what exactly is Near doing tied up in your room right now?"  
The approached one grabbed his head with his hands and pulled up his blonde hair.  
"I... it was a knee-jerk reaction, okay? There was no plan that I was following."  
Mello got up and started pacing nervously.  
"Are you gonna keep him as a pet now?"  
For the first time today, a smile came over Mello's face.  
"Being honest, it is a tempting thought."  
"I hope you know I was joking. I know you don't like Near, but even someone like him doesn't deserve this. You should at least bring food and drink to his room. He's gonna have to go to the toilet sometime. Are you aware of that?"  
"Robots have human needs? That's a new one." was Mello's only response.  
"I mean, come on. I don't care. This is your problem," Matt replied curtly, turned off the console and stood up. "I, for my part, am going to go to my room and sleep. Then you'll have plenty of time to think about how to get out of this mess."  
"Sure, dude. Just leave me alone," Mello hissed, but Matt left without another comment. A really great friend he had there.  
His thoughts, however, quickly wandered back to the present problem he was facing. A white-haired problem that sat on his bed at that very moment and was probably as helpless as he was.  
Did Near know that it would come to this? Certainly not, otherwise he would have done everything in his power to prevent it in time. Mello hadn't even known himself that he would go so far as to kidnap Near. He had no idea what he was thinking at that moment, if he had thought anything at all. He only knew one thing: he wanted to see the albino stunned and for that he was entitled to almost every means. And when he had seen Near again with that expressionless and uninvolved look, he wanted to wipe that look from his face. But contrary to his expectations, Near did not seem to be worried at all. He had even come with him almost willingly, had not defended himself and had accepted everything he had asked of him. This bastard had simply remained as calm as he had always been. Just thinking about it immediately made him feel upset. How could one be so calm at any time? He hated that white-haired wise guy so much. He wanted to finally see emotion in those empty eyes. Anything. Anything at all. Just the faintest hint of change would have been an asset to him. He had no idea why it mattered so damn much to him, but he figured it would help him stop feeling so inferior. He wanted to be superior at least for once. He had already thought about torturing him to the extreme to get any visible emotion out of him, but he quickly discarded the idea. It didn't bother him to kill people, but torturing them was something completely different again. And as much as he hated Near, it wasn't enough that he actually wanted to do such a terrible thing to him. But what else could make him show emotions? It didn't even have to be fear. He would be happy with anything as long as it wasn't that everlasting indifferent look that was apparently frozen on Near's face. What else could cause such intense feelings in a person that even someone like Near could not fight it?  
A triumphant grin appeared on his face as a flash of inspiration shot through his head. He laughed for a moment because it was so simple that he wondered why he hadn't thought of it before. Still, it would take a lot of effort to put his idea into practice. But the longer he thought about it, the less horrible the thought seemed to him. Maybe he didn't hate Near as much as he thought he did. Thoughtfully, he opened a bar of dark chocolate and took a bite of it.  
Perhaps his feelings for Near were comparable to this chocolate: bittersweet.  
After a while Mello made up his mind and stood up. He prepared a sandwich and then grabbed a bottle of water. Then he went up the stairs with both and hesitantly opened the door to his room.  
It was no real surprise that Near was still sitting exactly where he had left him.  
"I have something for you," Mello growled and put the things on the bed table. Near didn't think it was necessary to look up, but he watched Mello closely from the corners of his eyes. Mello knelt down on the bed to Near, but only to remove the tape on his mouth with a violent jerk.  
Near only twitched briefly during the procedure, but not even a single sound came over his lips.  
"I'm not hungry," he replied almost bored.  
"To hell with you. Then at least have a drink. I don't want you to get dehydrated here."  
"Why not? My death would make things easier for you. I thought that's why you brought me here. To watch me suffer."  
"You think you know me, yes? But you have no clue. It wouldn't give me any satisfaction to just let you die. That would be too easy," he sneered.  
"Then what exactly would give you satisfaction, Mello?" he asked soberly as if he'd just asked him the weather forecast for tomorrow.  
Mello grinned slyly.  
"Do you really think I'd just tell you this?"  
"Then I'll put it another way. What do you intend to do now that you have me in your hand? You gonna claim victory all for yourself?"  
"Tzzz... Near Near Near... As if I need to withdraw you out of circulation for it first. I'd win anyway and you know it."  
Mello considered telling Near the mistake in his plan, but decided to wait. Maybe he came up with it by himself.  
Mello reached for the water bottle instead.  
"Come on, have a drink." He opened the bottle and tried to press it to Near's lips, but he quickly turned away.  
"I would prefer to drink by myself, Mello."  
"Oh, sure. So you can get away. Do you think I'm stupid?" he hissed at him aggressively.  
"You know I wouldn't get far. Besides, there's two of you while I'm alone. What chance would I have against you weaponless?"  
Mello thought it over. Then he went to the door and locked it. Then he hung the key from a chain around his neck.  
"All right, Near. I'm gonna untie you. After all, you are physically far inferior to me. However, I'm not naive enough to let you run around here completely free."  
He went over to him and carefully released the handcuffs on his wrists. He then used these together with a longer, stronger iron chain to shackle Near's foot to the bed to give him a little more freedom of movement.  
"Thank you, Mello," Near said.  
"Oh, shut up," he replied gruffly. To Mello's ears, his words sounded like sheer scorn.  
He watched Near reach for the water bottle and take a few sips. Then he put it back on the nightstand.  
"This is your room, isn't it?" Near asked afterwards and looked around the relatively small and chaotic room.  
"Did you realize that on your own? Bravo."  
"It just amazes me that you brought me here. I don't expect to stay in your bed overnight."  
Mello, sitting on the edge of the bed again, dropped backward instantly, but supported himself with his elbows from the mattress.  
"I cannot risk letting you sleep elsewhere. After all, I have to keep an eye on you. So I don't really have a choice."  
His heart pulsed more violently against his chest when he said this. Why was he so nervous about it? Why was he feeling so confused by Near's presence.  
"All right," Near said in his monotone voice and his hand finally found its way back to his hair after he had to give it up for some time. Mello stared at Near for quite some time while he just stared holes in the wall.  
"Do you know how much I hate you, Near?"  
"I do."  
Not a single change could be heard in his voice. Mello snarled, grasping Near's top roughly, drawing him closer.  
"Why are you always so fucking indifferent?"  
"Would you prefer I hate you too, Mello?" asked Near almost unconcernedly.  
"You don't answer a question with another question, right?"  
This time he pressed Near brutally on the mattress.  
"What do you want from me?"  
Near's hard-nosed question rattled him for a moment.  
"I want... I want... I want you to show some fucking emotion on your face, Near. Any one." He tossed him back for a second then pushed him at full tilt onto the bed again.  
"I want you to behave like a normal human being for once and not a soulless robot."  
"And how exactly do you expect me to do that?" Near asked and tilted his head. "What can I do to please you?"  
Mello's hand still held Near while Near looked him straight in the eyes for the first time. Obviously, he was not aware of what he was doing to Mello. He swung his right leg over his body so that he sat with his legs apart on Near's delicate figure. His hand, still clasping Near's shirt collar, loosened his grip and challengingly opened the top two buttons of his white pyjamas.  
"Just let me do it. Then we'll see if I can get some emotion out of you."  
Though it was not easy at all, he overcame this and brought his lips to Near's pale skin that had appeared under his collar. Now just stay calm, he said to himself like a mantra. Surprisingly, Near's pale skin was not as cold as he had suspected. And not only that: it was also extremely soft - comparable to the still untouched skin of a newborn baby.  
"Mello, what are you going to do," Near asked sharply and Mello noticed with satisfaction that a touch of insecurity resonated in his words.  
"What does it look like to you? I'm licking you."  
"I can see that. My powers of observation are working perfectly. Your motive, however-"  
"Just shut up, Near." he interrupted him gruffly. "I'm not interested in your jabbering right now." Mello placed a hand on Near's chest while examining and was amused to find that his pulse was accelerating.  
"So you've got a heart it seems. And it even beats."  
Near was silent this time, apparently because he didn't know how to respond. Mello unbuttoned all the other buttons on Near's top and then turned to his tiny nipples. He nibbled, licked and sucked on them and somehow he enjoyed all this more than he should. Eventually, he noticed that he was being touched. Near's hands had grasped his head and directed it so that he could look Mello straight in the eyes.  
"You'd better stop this. What you're doing here defies logic."  
Mello's lips curled into a smile.  
"With you everything must be logical, mustn't it? Otherwise, it's not worth thinking about."  
"You hate me. You said so yourself earlier. And you don't usually treat your enemies the way you do."  
"How do I treat you?" Mello asked, deliberately playing dumb. It took Near a moment to answer.  
"As if you wanted me," he spoke reluctantly.  
"Maybe I hate you and desire you at the same time."  
"Don't be ridiculous, Mello. It's a paradox."  
"Believe what you want," said Mello, then put his hand on Near's chin. "But what really interests me is your reactions. What would happen if I kissed you on the mouth right here and now? Would you like that, Near?", he asked in a provocative tone.  
Near continued staring coldly at Mello as if none of this concerned him personally.  
"Do what you have to."  
Mello growled threateningly.  
"You fucking wanker. I'll take what I want from you."  
Roughly, he pressed his lips to Nears and entered his mouth with his tongue without permission. This finally caused Near to startle and squeal.  
Near pushed Mello's tongue back with his own while trying to push Mello's body away from him.  
But he was too weak to hold it back.  
When Mello finally let go of Near, he said:  
"You'd better cooperate or it'll be very unpleasant for you."  
"Oh, I see. I thought it already is," Near replied coolly. "You are certainly aware that rape is a serious crime, but after multiple murders and one kidnapping, it's probably not too significant for you anymore.”

Mello laughed.

"Rape? I merely kissed you. Does rape count for anything in your world?"

"I just wanted to warn you before you start getting weird ideas."

"Oh, I got lots of ideas, Near." he whispered menacingly in Near's ear. "And frankly, I was hoping you'd enjoy all this as much as I did. Because I strongly suspect that you're a virgin, so this would be your one and only chance to change that once and for all."

"What makes you think I'd be interested in having sex with you?"

"It's simple. Because no one else would probably do it with you, Near," he replied mockingly.

"I don't mind. I've managed perfectly well without such things."

Mello shook his head in disbelief.

"You don't know what you're missing."

His voice was filled with regret.

"No, I guess not."

"I'd show you if you'd let me."

Reluctantly, he reached between Near's legs and began to massage the area slowly through the fabric. He watched amusedly as Near closed his eyes and bit firmly on his lower lip. Mello increased the pressure and felt pure gratification as his rival, breathing heavily, threw his head back into the neck. Under his maltreating fingers he felt Near's bodys core swell instantly.

Then Near opened his eyes again and looked at him as cold as he could at that moment.

"You play with unfair means, Mello. Anyone could win that way."

Near's words made Mello glow with rage. How could he still be so chilled out while Mello was massaging his most intimate part to get at least a touch of resonance from Near. But all he got from him were reprehensive disapprovals.

"You better shut up. Don't forget that I'm in control of you right now," he hissed and could feel the vein on his forehead beginning to pulsate. He increased the pressure under his fingers as Near clawed his hands frantically into the sheet. He wanted Near to beg him to keep going. He wanted to see him at his weakest moment. And Near had stretched his patience beyond all limits today. Mello pulled Near's trousers down, along with his underpants, and watched with satisfaction.

"Well, look who's here!" he said, grabbing Near's obvious excitement. With another firm grip, he moved his hand up and down as he scrutinized his rival in front of him. Near's face had suddenly taken on an amazing amount of colour. He had also put his arm over his eyes, apparently so that Mello was not able to recognize the emotions he was triggering with his suggestive touches.

"You feel surprisingly good, Near," Mello said almost softly, wondering himself about his words. He bent down and used his tongue to tenderly follow his penis. Almost greedily, he took it in his mouth and sucked on it. Then he let it disappear completely into his mouth, which was quite possible considering its size. This finally elicited a hearty gasp from Near. And he had to admit that the strange sound that Near's lips made when he did so actually sounded kind of sweet.

Mello paused for a moment.

"Did you moan, Near?", he asked grinning. "Was that perhaps... ...pleasure?"

"Shut up, Mello, and just go on," he pressed out with clenched teeth.

"Uh-oh. So you like it. I knew you'd like it."

Mello continued his play undeterred, but deliberately delayed the moment of Near's climax. Instead, he waited impatiently for a reaction from him, but apart from that pitiful whimpering, he hadn't got any more.

"I like to move on. You just have to say it, Near," he teased him. He could see Near trying hard to fight his desire. It almost had something of a deep desperation.

"That would be exactly what you want," he said tormentedly.

"Yes, it would. But you would get what you want in return. It's a fair deal."

"You think this is fair? Your idea of justice is really strange," he replied soberly. "You're exploiting my natural sex drive for your own selfish needs. In my eyes, that's cowardly."

Mello gritted his teeth and growled grimly. Yet, strangely enough, he still felt the need to push Near to the limit. Without responding to Near's disapproving comment, he continued unswervingly with what he had begun earlier. Shortly afterwards he felt pressure building up in Near's loins and he reared up under his treatment. When Near's hands reached for his head again, he looked up at him questioningly. Without warning Near moved his hip against Mello's open lips. Mello began to choke as the salty liquid ran down his throat. He let Near go and coughed up in agony.

"You rotten little rat," he hissed, angrily wiping the remains of the white liquid from the corner of his mouth.

"Did you have fun, Mello?" asked Near with an aggressive undertone that didn't fit Mello at all.

"You've just made a very big mistake, Near."

"I'm just making the best of my situation," he said dryly and the corners of his mouth suggested a single smile.

Mello bent down to Near and whispered conspiratorially:

"You'll regret humiliating me like this."

"Humiliated? As I recall, you wanted me to lose control. I couldn't help myself after the way you treated me."

"Don't take me for an idiot." He grabbed Near's upper arm and clawed at it painfully. "You think you're so superior to me but you're very much mistaken. I can do whatever I want with you and however I want and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You're right for sure, Mello. Forgive me," he suddenly replied, full of remorse.

He thought he misheard him. What kind of mind game was this now?

Near reached for his pants and tried to pull them up again.

"Nah... what are you going to do?", Mello asked and stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm gonna put my clothes back on."

Mello pulled his trousers down again a little bit.

"We ain't finished here." he boldly told him, then got up to fish for a bottle from the drawer in his bedside table.

He squeezed out some of the transparent liquid and spread it over his fingers.

"Mello... seriously. I am tired and would like to sleep. Let's talk it over again tomorrow."

Apparently Near had found out Mello's intentions clear in time and he somehow wanted to find a way to escape with his last ounce of strength. But he wasn't going to be fobbed off that easily.

"Near. There's something you should know. Once I set my mind to something, I do it. And somehow it disappoints me that you're now trying to worm your way out of it on this mercy way. It's not like you."

"Because I'm just exhausted and I'm tired of your games."

"Well, I don't care." he hissed, finally taking Near's pants off and pushing Near's legs up a bit to give him room to get on with his business. Then he smeared the gel on Near's buttocks and tried inserting one of his fingers into him.

He was surprised that Near didn't make a sound. He moved his finger in and out, but Near still didn't react. Instead, he stared blankly at the ceiling as if he was just waiting silently for it to pass. Once again, Near made him furious with his cold behaviour. He added a second finger and noticed with satisfaction that this time Near made a suppressed sigh.

"Relax, Near. It'll be more comfortable for you, too."

He tried to strike the most conciliatory tone he could. He didn't want to upset Near any more. He felt he'd already gone too far in that regard. For some reason, it was still important to him that Near not hold a grudge. For the first time, Near seemed to really get involved, which admittedly surprised him. Mello's third finger penetrated him without any problems, while Near's breath sounded only muffled. "I like you much better this way," he breathed and kissed the insides of Near's thighs.

Then he let go of him and went over his own trousers to unzip and take them off. Near still looked up at the ceiling as Mello positioned himself in front of his hips.

Suddenly Near started to move, half straightened up, looked closely at Mello and reached for his penis, which was only half erect. Near's hand didn't even have to do much to make Mello's arousal grow. The mere touch of Near's hand was enough. But to his surprise, Near moved his hand purposefully at a steady pace and made him groan unrestrainedly after a very short time. Never would he have thought it possible that Near's long delicate fingers could feel so good.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Mello," Near said in an almost bored voice. "I'm only doing this so you'll finish one day and I'll have my peace of mind."  
Near would probably be a really great lover if he would just be as mute as a fish. But that would probably be too much to ask.

But his words rekindled the irrepressible rage he felt for his rival. Energetically, he pulled Near's abdomen towards him. Then he rubbed his erection completely with the gel and then pressed it as recklessly as he could against Near's back entrance.

He did not let Near out of his sight and was more than satisfied when Near began to whimper miserably under his violent thrusts. He would have been surprised if he had not felt any pain. Near was so narrow while the older one was almost above average in length. Near, however, was somehow more filigree, more delicate and smaller, so that one almost had to fear to break the boy. But for this he seemed to be enormously resistant. Mello counted a full 14 shots before he finally poured into Near. He saw a bead of sweat run down his temple, although Near had done nothing outstanding except lie there and endure his rough movements.

Mello lowered himself powerlessly onto Near's body.

He got no hug from the other.

No loving touch.

Nothing.

"You certainly hate me now, don't you?" he asked, thinking he already knew the answer to the question.

"I never hated you, Mello. But today I really came close," he replied calmly.

"You're completely mad. I always knew that."

"I guess we're a lot more alike than you thought.”

Mello mumbled something that couldn't be understood. Then finally, Near pulled Mello's naked body into a sweet hug. Stunned, Mello looked down at Near. Before Mello could speak, Near had sealed his lips with his mouth. Mello returned the kiss, but this time he was much more tender. When Near broke away from him, he said: "And tomorrow you'll let me go again, Mello. You've got everything you wanted from me now. That's all I can give you."

Mello smiled arrogantly.

"There's something you gotta know before you go back..."


End file.
